Love is like a Rose
by evafan24
Summary: Meet Serena Izumi, a pokemon coordinator with big hopes and dreams of winning the Grand Festival and battling against her idol Solidad. But with her rival and crush Drew standing in the way of her dream, what's a girl to do? DrewXOC Chapter 6 is up!
1. Chapter 1

A girl about 13 with short brunette hair and light hazel colored eyes stood in front of her house waving goodbye to her mother one last time.

"I'll see you soon Mom! I'll call ya when I get to the next town." she shouted.

"Bye Serena, good luck on your journey!" She smiled at her and adjusted her backpack and got on her bike and headed towards Professor Birch's Lab.

Serena put the kick stand up on her bike and walked towards the lab. She gaped in amazement at how big it was.

"Wow, I didn't expect it to be this big..." Serena muttered. She walked up to the front door but to find it locked. "Great, the Professor isn't here? How am I supposed to get my first pokemon?" Her thoughts were interrupted at the sound of a voice up ahead.

She ran towards the voice and it led her straight into the grassy area. She noticed a man in a lab coat being cornered by a couple of Poochyena. He looked over at her a bit relieved that someone has come.

"You over there, can you help me out? I need you to grab a pokeball out of my bag over there." Serena ran over to the bag and opened it up to see a small pokeball with a waterdrop in the middle. She pushed the button on the pokeball to enlarge it and threw it out in the air. Out came a small blue fish-like pokemon with orange gills.

"A mudkip?" she said baffled.

"Um, okay. Mudkip use watergun!" Mudkip looked at her a bit hesitant before spraying the watergun in Serena's face. She wiped the water off her face and pointed at the Poochyena.

"I meant the Poochyena..." she said with a sweat drop rolling down her forehead. Mudkip did as he was told and sprayed the water gun at his opponents.

They ran off frightened and the man let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for the help back there."

"Oh, it was nothing really." He looked at her for a moment.

"You must be a pokemon trainer by the look of your clothes."

"Yep."

'Obviously.'

"Why don't you meet me back at the lab?" She nodded her head and returned the Mudkip back to its pokeball.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself properly. My name's Professor Birch. And you are..."

"Serena Izumi."

"So, Serena, you obviously were coming here today to receive your first pokemon am I correct?" he asked.

"Yes, I did."

"And to show you my gratitude, I'm giving you that Mudkip as your first pokemon. He does seem to have taking a liking to you."

She looked down at the Mudkip who was rubbing his head against his leg. He handed her the pokeball back. "Thanks Professor Birch."

"And one more thing, if you're going to start your journey, you're going to need these." He handed her a few empty pokeballs with a pink colored pokedex.

"This machine is a pokedex. It will register any pokemon you see and keep track of how many you have either seen or caught." Serena put the Pokedex in her bag along with the pokeballs.

"Wow, thanks Professor Birch."

"Its no trouble, and call me Professor. Anyway, where are you exactly headed?"

"Well, I'm not really interested in becoming a pokemon trainer to win badges and travel to the Hoenn League. I'd rather become a Coordinator."

"A coordinator?"

"Yeah, ever since I saw that famous Coordinator Solidad win the Grand Festival. I wanted to become just like her and maybe beat her someday in a contest."

"You sound very determined by the sounds of it. The first contest takes place in Rustburo City so you've got a long journey ahead of you."

"Yeah, and I'm looking forward to my first contest." She nodded and returned Mudkip back in its pokeball.

"By the way Professor, did you give away any other pokemon today?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, I did. I gave a Treeko to a young man named Ash Ketchum and a Torchic to a girl named May who just came by a while ago setting off on her journey. Maybe you'll run into them along the way."

"Maybe I will."

She waved goodbye to the Professor and set off on her journey. She got back on her bike and headed off towards the next destination.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena continued riding her bike through the forest. She stopped when she noticed a small pink pokemon walking around.

Cool, a Jigglypuff!" She took out her pokedex and put it in front of the Jigglypuff.

'Jigglypuff, the cute charm pokemon. When this pokemon sings, it never pauses to breathe.'

"I gotta catch it, it's so cute! Go Mudkip!" Mudkip is released from the ball and jumps up and down full of energy.

"Ok Mudkip Tackle attack!" she ordered. Mudkip smiled and ran towards the Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff managed to dodge the attack and Mudkip ended tackling the tree instead.

She sweat drop as the Jigglypuff got away. She walked over to Mudkip who had a bruise on his head from the tree. "You okay Mudkip?" Mudkip turned away sadly. She bended down on her knees and patted his head.

"Its okay, don't let it get you down Mudkip." Mudkip jumped into her arms playfully and rubbed his face against hers.

"Mukip-Mud!" he cried out.

Serena took Mudkip into her arms and put him in the basket on her bike. She took out her Pokenav given to her by her mother.

"Let's see, the next Pokemon Center is in Odale town which is just a couple of miles out of this forest."

The sky suddenly began to grow dark. She looked up at the sky nervously.

"That's not a good sign." Mudkip flinched as a raindrop hit his head. It soon began raining. She jumped on her bike and traveled towards the Pokemon Center as fast as she could.

* * *

She arrived in Odale town and put her bike in the bike rack and ran right through the center panting heavily. She took off her hat squeezed the water out of it while Mudkip shook the water off himself getting Serena wet in the process. 

"I'm totally soaked."

She returned Mudkip and walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, do you have any rooms available?" she asked. Nurse Joy turned around and nods.

"Sure, but you'll have to share another room with someone."

"I don't mind."

"Okay then, Chansey will take you to your room."

A Chansey walked from behind the front desk and headed towards the room with Serena following behind.

"Thanks Chansey."

"Chansey!" she replied cheerfully. Serena walked into the room and saw two bunk beds, a small bathroom, and a dresser. She let out a sigh and threw her bag onto the bottom bunk.

She looked up and saw the top bunk vacant except a small backpack with a few pokeballs on the bed.

"Who would leave their pokeballs around like that?" The bathroom door suddenly opened to reveal boy with green hair and matching green eyes wearing nothing but a towel around him. She had to admit, he was pretty cute.

He looked at Serena who was blushing like a maniac looking the other way.

"U-Um, hi?"

"Heh, why are you in here?"

"O-Oh, I was just assigned to be in this room for the night." she said nervously.

"Whatever, you didn't touch my stuff did you?"

"N-no..."

'Attitude much.' He walked back in the bathroom and came out wearing some pajamas.

Serena got her bag and walked into the bathroom after he was finished. She took a hot shower and changed into a tank top with some shorts. She let out a tired sigh and climbed in the bed and shut out the lights. The lights were soon turned back on by her roommate. She glared at him with her arms crossed.

"Can you keep the lights off, I'm trying to sleep?"

"Sorry, I prefer the lights on."

'This is going to be a long night.'

* * *

Serena let out a small yawn from lack of sleep. 

'Stupid roommate.' She walked into the Cafeteria and put a few things on her tray as well as some food for Mudkip and sat down in a booth. She poured the Pokefood into a small dish for Mudkip to eat.

"Mud-Mudkip!" he cried out as he dug into the food. Serena giggled to herself softly as she watched Mudkip. She took an apple from her plate and took a bite.

"Well if it isn't my roommate." Serena looked up from her plate and saw the same guy she met last night. She scowled and turned the other way while munching on her apple.

"I have a name ya know. It's Serena; the least you could do is introduce yourself."

"Well, if you must know, it's Drew."

'He is so full of it!'

"So Drew, you headed anywhere?" she asked obviously trying to start a conversation.

"I'm headed towards Rustburo City for my first Contest Ribbon."

She stared at him in disbelief. "You're a Coordinator too?"

"Yep sure am, and I plan on winning the next contest."

"Is that so?"

"With my freshly caught Pokemon." He took off two small pokeballs from his belt and released two new Pokemon Serena had never seen. She looked at him with an astonished look. She took out her Pokedex and identified them both.

"So you own a Roselia and Masquerain?" "Pretty much, I started out with a Surskit but it evolved with all that training. Of course you have at least two Pokemon right?"

She twiddled her fingers in an embarrassed manner.

"Well actually, I only have Mudkip on my team."

"Don't expect to get anywhere with that runt." A tick mark appeared on her forehead as well as Mudkip.

"What'd you say?"

"Mud-Mud!" Mudkip said angrily. Drew simply smirked and returned his Pokemon and stood up from his seat.

"I've wasted too much time here. I'll see you at the next contest. And a little advice, bring some other pokemon with you." He took out a rose and threw it at Serena.

She caught the rose in her hand and clutched it in her hand while sending him a glare while he walked away. 'You've just earned yourself a new rival Drew.'


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: This chapter may seem a bit short so please bear with me…)

Serena continued her journey onto Rustburo City to participate in her first contest. Unfortunately for her, she had riding on her bike aimlessly in Petalburg Forest trying to find a way out with her trusty Pokenav.

"Where is the exit around this forest? This pokenav is just leading me around in circles." she complained.

"Mudkip." he muttered.

She pressed the breaks on her bike as she heard her stomach growl. She sweat dropped and scratched the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Maybe we should take a break." Mudkip nodded and ran over to the grassy area and sat down. Serena sat down beside him and took off her bag that was hanging on her shoulder.

She opened it up and took out some food for Mudkip and a small bento box for herself to eat. She licked her lips as she looked at the delicious lunch packed by her mom.

"Thank you mom!" She took out a sandwich from the lunchbox and took a bite.

"Nobody can beat mom's home cookin'!"

Mudkip dug into his pokefood with delight as Serena munched on her food. She laid her back on a tree as she finished eating and closed her eyes.

'I wonder how were gonna get out of this forest...' Serena thought to herself.

"Kip." She opened her eyes and looked at Mudkip.

"Something wrong?" she noticed Mudkip looking up at the tree branch above his head. She saw a small blue bird sitting on the tree branch comfortably.

"What pokemon is that?" She quickly took out her pokedex from her bag and put it in front of the pokemon.

'_Swablu, the bird pokemon. It constantly grooms its cotton-like wings. It takes a shower to clean itself if it becomes dirty_.'

"Mudkip, we gotta catch that Swablu! It'll be my first catch, and not to mention, it could help us get out of here!"

"Mudkip!" he said determined.

"Okay Mudkip, use your water gun!" He sprayed a powerful amount of water from its mouth and drenched the Swablu causing it to fall out the trees.

"Blu..."

It shook off the water from its wings and flew up into the air. Its wings started to glow and flew towards Mudkip at high speed.

"Quick Mudkip, evade the Aerial Ace!" Mudkip did as he was told and managed to dodge the attack. Swablu lost control and flew right into Serena's bike completely destroying it.

"MY BIKE!!!" She glared at the Swablu.

"I'm definitely gonna have to catch you now after what you did to my bike! Finish it off with Mud-slap!"

Mudkip spits mud right in Swablu's face and landed a few feet ahead. She quickly took out a pokeball from her pocket and pressed the button to make it larger.

"Here goes, pokeball go!"

She tossed the pokeball at Swablu before it disappeared in a flash of red light. The ball fell to the ground and wiggled a few times before making a 'click' sound. Serena smiled and picked up the ball and held it in her hand.

"Alright, I caught my first pokemon!" "Mudkip-Mud!" She released Swablu and gave it a warm smile.

She took out a cloth and wiped the mud off its face and sprayed her with a little potion to make her feel better.

"Feel any better Swablu?"

"Swablu!" It flapped its wings joyfully before nodding.

"That's great; could you lead me out of this forest?"

"I'm headed towards Rustburo City." Swablu nodded before taking off into the air. Serena put her bag right on her shoulder before returning Mudkip to his pokeball and following her Swablu.

'Rustburo City here I come!'


	4. Chapter 4

Serena continued her journey onto Rustburo City to participate in her first contest

Serena continued her journey onto Rustburo City to participate in her first contest. Unfortunately for her, she had riding on her bike aimlessly in Petalburg Forest trying to find a way out with her trusty Pokenav.

"Where is the exit around this forest? This pokenav is just leading me around in circles." she complained.

"Mudkip." he muttered.

She pressed the breaks on her bike as she heard her stomach growl. She sweat dropped and scratched the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Maybe we should take a break." Mudkip nodded and ran over to the grassy area and sat down. Serena sat down beside him and took off her bag that was hanging on her shoulder.

She opened it up and took out some food for Mudkip and a small bento box for herself to eat. She licked her lips as she looked at the delicious lunch packed by her mom.

"Thank you mom!" She took out a sandwich from the lunchbox and took a bite.

"Nobody can beat mom's home cookin'!"

Mudkip dug into his pokefood with delight as Serena munched on her food. She laid her back on a tree as she finished eating and closed her eyes.

'I wonder how were gonna get out of this forest...' Serena thought to herself.

"Kip." She opened her eyes and looked at Mudkip.

"Something wrong?" she noticed Mudkip looking up at the tree branch above his head. She saw a small blue bird sitting on the tree branch comfortably.

"What pokemon is that?" She quickly took out her pokedex from her bag and put it in front of the pokemon.

'_Swablu, the bird pokemon. It constantly grooms its cotton-like wings. It takes a shower to clean itself if it becomes dirty_.'

"Mudkip, we gotta catch that Swablu! It'll be my first catch, and not to mention, it could help us get out of here!"

"Mudkip!" he said determined.

"Okay Mudkip, use your water gun!" He sprayed a powerful amount of water from its mouth and drenched the Swablu causing it to fall out the trees.

"Blu..."

It shook off the water from its wings and flew up into the air. Its wings started to glow and flew towards Mudkip at high speed.

"Quick Mudkip, evade the Aerial Ace!" Mudkip did as he was told and managed to dodge the attack. Swablu lost control and flew right into Serena's bike completely destroying it.

"MY BIKE!!" She glared at the Swablu.

"I'm definitely gonna have to catch you now after what you did to my bike! Finish it off with Mud-slap!"

Mudkip spits mud right in Swablu's face and landed a few feet ahead. She quickly took out a pokeball from her pocket and pressed the button to make it larger.

"Here goes, pokeball go!"

She tossed the pokeball at Swablu before it disappeared in a flash of red light. The ball fell to the ground and wiggled a few times before making a 'click' sound. Serena smiled and picked up the ball and held it in her hand.

"Alright, I caught my first pokemon!" "Mudkip-Mud!" She released Swablu and gave it a warm smile.

She took out a cloth and wiped the mud off its face and sprayed her with a little potion to make her feel better.

"Feel any better Swablu?"

"Swablu!" It flapped its wings joyfully before nodding.

"That's great; could you lead me out of this forest?"

"I'm headed towards Rustburo City." Swablu nodded before taking off into the air. Serena put her bag right on her shoulder before returning Mudkip to his pokeball and following her Swablu.

'Rustburo City here I come!

**Eva: Well, that's the end of that chapter. Sorry it was so short, I'll be sure to add in the next chapter very soon. I've got a lot of the chapters already typed up.**

**Serena: Feel free to review and you could tell us how to improve! **


	5. Chapter 5

Serena smiled as Swablu finally lead her to the exit. She landed on her shoulders and let out a happy cry. "Swablu!" she cried. "Thanks Swablu, you deserve a rest." She returned her back to her pokeball and ran out the forest eager to get to the contest.

Serena sweat dropped as she saw many tall buildings around her and not one of them even looked like the contest hall. "Maybe I should ask for directions," she thought scratching her head. She suddenly ran into someone and fell right on her butt.

"Ow." she muttered.

"Why don't you watch it?" Serena simply glared and stood up while brushing any dust off her.

"WHY DON'T WATCH IT YA...huh Drew?" She looked up confused at the green-haired teen.

"Oh, its only you Serena. Geez your such a klutz."

She glared at him but decided to ignore his little insult. 'I guess the only hope I've got of finding the contest is if Drew tells me.' She laughed a bit embarrassed while smiling nervously. He raised an eyebrow while looking at her weirdly.

"Um Drew, do you happen to know where the contest hall is?" she asked with a sweat drop. He looked at her a bit taken aback for a moment before pointing right at it.

"Its right over there." She looked up ahead and saw the Contest right in front of her.

'So that's where it is.' she sweat dropped.

"You're not very smart when it comes to directions are you? Anyway, it doesn't open till tomorrow so if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the Pokemon Center."

"WAIT!" Serena grabbed his wrist firmly which cause him to blush faintly but fortunately for him, Serena didn't even notice it.

"What is it?" "Do you think I could come with you? I don't know where it is."

He sighed but replied with a silent nod. "You really are a hopeless case, come on before I change my mind."

'Wow, he's actually being generous for once.' She thought while walking right beside him.

Pokemon Center

Nurse Joy walked up from her front desk and held Drew and Serena's pokeballs. "All your pokemon are fully healed."

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Serena put her pokeballs back on her belt and sat down in a chair as Drew headed out the door.

"If you're done bothering me, I'll be leaving."

"Leaving so soon?" she asked surprised.

"I just came here to heal my pokemon, unlike you, I've got some last minute training to do to get prepared for tomorrow's contest. I'll see you later." He took out a rose from his pocket and tossed it to Serena as he left.

'Training huh?' she thought while looking at the rose.

* * *

"Okay Mudkip, water gun!" Serena commanded. Mudkip released a water gun from its mouth and into the air.

"Great job Mudkip!" Mudkip started glowing a bright yellow all of a sudden.

'Mudkip...had just learned bide? She thought for a moment before her eyes lit up.

"Quick Mudkip, jump and use bide on the water gun before it hits the ground!"

Mudkip nodded before charging at the water gun at full speed and jumping into the air leaving a yellow glow behind him. The water gun turn into little sparkles of water falling to the ground. Mudkip landed on his feet and smiled at Serena proudly.

"Nice one Mudkip, I think we just found the perfect technique for the contest!"

She suddenly noticed a large amount of sakura petals floating in the air. She caught on in her hand before looking around.

"Where are these coming from?" She looked up ahead and noticed them coming from a Roselia being trained by Drew.

"Okay Roselia, that's enough..." The petal dance suddenly subsided and she looked at Drew in amazement.

'That petal dance sure blows our technique out of the water...NO I CAN'T THINK LIKE THAT, IF I WANNA WIN THIS CONTEST I HAVE TO STAY POSITIVE!' she thought while shaking the thought from her head. Drew finally took noticed at Serena and he crossed his arms. "What are you doing out here?" She scowled and turned away from his gaze.

"Training, your not the only one who wants to win that contest." He smirked before returning his Roselia.

"Wow, you're actually thinking ahead for once. I'll be looking forward to seeing you lose the contest tomorrow." He flipped his green hair before leaving Serena clutching her fist angrily.

'Just you wait Drew, I'll be sure to beat you tomorrow. JUST...YOU...WAIT!'

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the window and hit Serena's face. She felt the sunlight on her face and she slowly opened her eyes. She stifled a yawn while looking at the clock. Her eyes widened quickly as she realized she had slept in.

"I overslept!"

She quickly jumped out of the bed and changed into her normal attire before running out of pokemon center and rushed to the pokemon contest hoping to make it on time.

'Note to self: Don't train the night before a contest!' she thought before running right through the sliding doors.

She walked over to the front desk and panted.

"I'm here...to register for today's contest."

"You just made it, the contest begins in a few minutes. Name please?"

"Serena Izumi." The woman quickly typed up some information on her and smiled. She pulled open a drawer and handed her an object.

"What's this?"

"Its a pokeblock holder, its used to hold your pokeblocks for your pokemon. Every registered coordinator gets one of these. And there are some already in there for you."

"Thanks..."

Serena put the pokeblock holder in her bag and sat down in a chair while looking at the competition.

'Wow, I didn't know I had this much competition.' She took off Mudkip's pokeball from her belt and released him.

"Take a good look Mudkip, we've got some competition in our first contest."

Serena noticed him shaking a bit, as he looked at all the other pokemon. She squatted down to his level and gently patted his head.

"Hey don't worry Mudkip, I know were gonna be great." She took out the pokeblock holder and looked at all the different colored pokeblocks.

'I wonder which flavor Mudkip will like?' Serena wondered.

She randomly chose a blue squared pokeblock and put it out in front of Mudkip.

"Here, try this Mudkip." Mudkip looked at it a bit hesitant before taking it from her hand and letting out a happy cry.

"Mud!" She laughed and put the pokeblocks away.

"I guess blue is your favorite kind of pokeblock. Go figure."

"Didn't think you'd show up Serena." Serena rolled her eyes and saw Drew standing right in front of her with a smirk plastered on his face along with his Roselia standing by his side.

"What Drew, I'm kind of busy now?" Drew was a bit shocked at her tone was but he ignored it.

"Just didn't want you being a coward by not showing up."

"Well I-"

"Drew, why don't you just leave her alone?" Serena turned around and saw a girl about the same as herself with brown hair wearing a red bandana along with a beautifly floating next to her.

"Who asked you May?" he replied in a cold manner.

"Why don't you go bother someone else?"

"Whatever..." He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away.

"Thanks, the last thing I needed was dealing with Drew before the contest."

"No problem, don't worry about Drew, he's always like that. He's always acting like that around me so don't feel bad."

"So your name's May right? I'm Serena." "Nice to meet you, I look forward to battling you in the contest." "Same here."

'Would all contestants please report to the stage?'

'Guess that's our queue!' Serena thought. Mudkip jumped onto Serena's shoulder and she walked through the doors that led to the stage. She felt her heart begin to beat faster as the cheering grew even louder than before.

'Don't be nervous, don't be nervous Serena.' she told herself. May put a hand on her shoulder knowing Serena was beginning to grow tense.

"You gonna be okay?"

"I-I'll be fine." They both walked out and stood on stage in front of the crowd. Serena stood on stage more nervous than ever.

Drew noticed Serena's whole body shaking and he smirked. 'Not that hard to tell she's a beginner.'

"You're not nervous are you?" he whispered. She felt chills go down her spine by his soft voice.

"N-No."

"Then, why are you shaking?"

"I'm shaking because I'm anxious." she replied trying to sound confident.

* * *

"Welcome to Rusburo's annual Pokemon Contest! I'll be your host Vivian, and standing behind me are the eight contestants!" Serena looked up at the crowd and continued to cheer for them.

All the contestants walked out from the stage and into the lounge to wait for their turn. Serena looked down at her hands, which were shaking with fear.

"Serena don't be nervous. It'll affect your performance." Serena snapped out of her trance and saw May standing in front of her with a stern look. She turned her head to the side avoiding eye contact.

"I can't help it May, just thinking about performing in front of all those people makes me nervous. It makes me think I'm gonna mess up."

"Then don't think about it! Just ignore the crowd and you'll do fine." Serena looked at May and smiled faintly.

"Thanks, I'll remember that." The television screen suddenly flipped on revealing Vivian standing on stage with a microphone in her hand.

"Will the first contestant Serena Izumi please come on stage?" Vivian announced. "Good luck!"

"R-Right." She sighed and slowly stood up from her seat and walked through through the doors that led to the stage.

Meanwhile with May

May looked at the TV screen staring at the shaking Serena. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Don't let it get to you Serena," she whispered. "You don't actually believe that she even has a chance?" May ignored Drew whom suddenly appeared with his casual smirk.

"Why do you have to be so hard on her Drew? The last thing she needs is taking crap from you!" Drew tuned her out for a moment to look up at Serena on the screen.

* * *

**Eva: Well, that's the end of that chapter, after editing it through Microsoft word; I combined both chapters 4 and 5 to make it longer. Hope it was okay. I know I could probably use a couple of improvements but feel free to tell me how I could make it better.**

**Serena: W-why is Drew so mean?!**

**Eva: Aw...Don't worry, he'll come around. Be sure to review please! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Eva: I felt really bad for not updating this story, so I decided to add another chapter even though it's been over a year since I've updated. I've become incredibly lazy on updating my fanfiction account since I usually write my fanfiction on Quizilla. Anyway, I'm sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoy the next chapter I added.**

* * *

Serena let out a small gulp as the crowd began to chant her name. 'Don't be nervous, don't be nervous...' Vivian looks at Serena in disbelief.

"What is Serena planning to do?" Serena thought about what May had told her earlier.

'Don't think about it! Just ignore the crowd and you'll do fine! Ignore the crowd.' Serena suddenly felt her nervousness disappear.  
She calmly took out Mudkip's pokeball and threw it in the air.

"Let's go Mudkip!" Mudkip did a small backflip and landed on all fours before looking up at the crowd with confidence knowing Serena felt the same way.

"Mudkip watergun!" Mudkip unleashed his watergun into the air and water started hitting the ground as if were raindrops.

"What an interesting way to show off a watergun attack!" Vivian commented.

"Now finish it off with bide!" Mudkip's body began to glow and unleashed a bright light releasing a glowing ray hitting the watergun.  
The watergun soon changed into sparkles floating down on the ground and onto the audience.

"Amazing use of bide! Now lets see what the judges have to say!"

[9] [9] [9.5]

"And its a total of 27.5 points!" The crowd roared in excitement and Serena smiled to herself.

"Nice job Mudkip." She returned him to his pokeball and walked off the stage with a proud smile. May stood in front of the doors smiling.

"See, I told ya you could do it!" May said happily.

"Yeah, I just thought about what you said earlier and it worked."

"Hm, not bad...for a rookie." Serena turned around knowing it was Drew.

"So what if I froze up on stage, everyone gets nervous every now and then!"

"Not everyone." The television screen popped up again showing Vivian standing in front of the audience.

"Our next contestant will be Drew!"

"If you'll excuse me, I have a contest to win." He walked onto the stage and the crowd cheered even more than before.  
Mostly because of his group of fangirls. Serena rolled her eyes as he calmly and swiftly threw a pokeball into the air  
unleashing his Roselia.

"Roselia, petal dance!" She nods and releases a numerous amount of petals onto the stage.

"Gorgeous!" Vivian complimented in awe.

"Finish it off with Sweet scent." The roses on Roselia gave off a nice fragrance adding the perfect touch to the petal dance attack.

"And Drew makes a finish with a sweet smelling sweet scent! Let's see the scores!"

[10] [10] [9.5]

"And its a total of 29.5 making Drew in the lead!" Serena's jaw dropped still gaping at his score.

"29.5, how am I supposed to go to the final round?"

"Don't worry about it Serena, I'm sure you'll make it into the next round."

"But even you earned a higher score than me just a while ago May! How can you be so sure about that?"

"Just trust me." Serena sighed and looked back at the television screen.

"I just hope your right."

"It's time to announce the final four of the competition! Each contestant will be put up against another one and whoever  
makes it to the next round gets to play in the final round! Now let's see who's in the final four!"

Serena bit her lip anxious to know if she was in the final four. Slowly they showed four different pictures of the contestants.  
First Drew, then a lady named Jessible, May, and finally Serena's picture appeared.

"I'm in the final four!" she cheered.

"See, I knew you'd make it to the final four!" Serena nodded and looked back at the screen showing May going against Drew  
and Serena against Jessible.

"Augh, I'm against Drew!" May cried out.

"Don't worry May, you have the advantage over his Roselia with your Beautifly so you've got a pretty good chance."

"I highly doubt that." Serena rolled her eyes knowing the comment came from Drew.

"Don't be so sure Drew, I bet she could beat your Roselia in a heartbeat."

"Fat chance, our battle won't last very long."

"Would the two of the final four contestants please come up stage!" May gave a small wave to Serena  
before walking off next to Drew and getting on the other side of the battle field. May took out her pokeball and threw it in the air.

"Beautifly take the stage!" Beautifly was released from its ball along while leaving a trail of sparking dust  
as it flapped its wings. Drew seemed unaffected by her little performance and released Roselia in a 'cool yet collective' manner.

"Beautifly Silver Wind!" May commanded. She flew towards Roselia at great speed while unleashing her attack.  
She managed to take a few points away from Drew although he didn't seem to care.

"Use Mega drain!" Beautifly suddenly stopped and slowly floated down as she felt her energy get drained by Roselia.

By this time, May had lost half her points.

"Beautifly try to use morning sun!" Beautifly had obviously been too drained of energy to obey May's commands.

"Finish it with Solarbeam!" A bright beam was unleashed from Roselia's flowers and hit Beautifly sending her to the ground.

"B-Beeeuu.." she moaned.

"And it looks like Drew is the winner and will be moving on to the final round!" May ran over to her pokemon and held her into her arms.

"Beautifly.." Serena looked at the tv screen in disbelief. The fact that Drew could beat May so easily made her more self-conscious about winning.

'I can't believe Drew beat her so easily. If he can beat her what chance do I have?'

* * *

**Eva: Will Serena ever gain the confidence to beat Drew in the next round. Find out in chapter 7 of Love is like a Rose!**


End file.
